TDI/Episode 1
Welcome to Despair Island! is the first episode of ''Total Drama Island. It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on August 28, 2017. Episode Opening '' ''The island is seen from the distance. Cathy Munsch, who is currently drinking champaigne, walks in on the dock and greets the audience. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Hello, everyone. I'm Cathy Munsch, but you probably already know me from ''Scream Queens, a show that also talked about my previous life as a dean in a university and poor bitches who got chased by a crazy serial killer. Anyway, I'm here as the host of this new reality show from Wawanakwa, located near Hawaii. We are now here to await our 23 contestants, 10 males and 13 females who are going to compete to win a million dollars. Cathy drinks. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Seems like some of them have arrived! ''A yacht arrives and three people come out, it's Claire, Crim and Tom. Former Hunger Games contestants and currently showrunners of the show of the same name. The audience cheers. '''Claire: '''This is gonna be great! '''Tom: '''THEY TOLD ME THERE WAS A POOL WITH HOT MALE LIFEGUARDS, WHERE ARE THEY?! '''Crim: '''I still can't believe we actually accepted this. '''Cathy Munsch: ''(smirks) Of course you did, no one can resist at the call of one million dollars. '''Claire: '''What are we supposed to do now? '''Cathy Munsch: '''Wait for the other contestants. Oh, here there are another set! ''Another yacht arrives and a popular fashionista comes out. '' '''Cathy Munsch: '''Junko Enoshima! Welcome, it's a pleasure. ''Junko takes off her glasses and smiles. Junko: 'Same. I'm here to put some exciting despair in your hopeful lives! ''Junko notices Tom and screams. The boy does the same. 'Junko: '''TOM! '''Tom: '''JUNKO! ''They hug, Junko also greets Claire and Crim. 'Junko: '''I can't believe we're all here together again! After that shit we've been through... '''Tom: '''Ugh I know, that shit was so confusing but I hope we're in a team together! ''Another girl walks in, she has short black hair and is emotionless, carefully looking around her. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Welcome Mukuro Ikusaba, formerly known as the Ultimate Soldier and also Junko's twin! '''Junko: ''(smiles) My sister and I are amazing! '''Mukuro: '...... it's a pleasure. Suddenly, a tall man with a white uniform comes out and bows to Cathy Munsch. Cathy Munsch: ''(laughs) Kiyotaka Ishimaru, former Ultimate Moral Compass and soon-to-be Japan's Government employer there's no need to bow down! '''Taka': Always have to respect the elders and bosses, ma'am! I'll be grateful to contribute into this show and enjoy the ride to to the end! Junko: ''(rolls eyes) Jeez Taka, you're always the same. '''Tom: '''Honestly, it's admirable. '''Cathy Munsch: '''And now say hi to our former Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Owada! ''A tall muscular dude with a black coat walks in and smiles. '' '''Mondo: '(smirks) ''It's a pleasure, ma'am! The Crazy Diamonds believe in me! '''Claire: '''Who the fuck is that '''Tom: '....Sadly, there's no Shalissa and reply to that. Mondo: '''It's a biker gang, umpf. I'm their leader. '''Taka: ''(smiles) Bro is really awesome! '''Mondo: '(smiles back) ''Thank you, bro! '''Tom: '''When are you going to kiss? ''Other two contestants come out the yacht. They're two boys. Cathy Munsch: '''You already know but this redhead right here is the famous baseball player Leon Kuwata! '''Leon: '''Aye, it rocks to be here! '''Cathy Munsch: '''And this charming boy right here is Chihiro Fujisaki, former Ultimate Programmer. '''Chihiro: ''(smiles) I'll looking forward to do my best! '''Taka: '''That's the spirit, Chihiro! ''Suddenly everyone hears a scream, it comes from the next yacht, who just arrived with other sets of contestants. Mondo: 'Wait, isn't she- ''A girl with short blonde hair screams at Leon's sight. 'Leon: '''Kanon?! What the fuck are you doing here?! '''Kanon: '''I'M SO HAPPY I FOUND OUT YOU WERE HERE TOO! AAAAAAAH! '''Tom: '''YES, DRAMA! Is she your fan number one? '''Leon: '''She's my cousin. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Um, ok... so say hi to Kanon Nakajima! '''Kanon: '''I will win for you, Leo! '''Leon: '''Haha, that's great! '''Kanon: '''SQUEEEE! ''Suddenly, some hamsters attack Cathy Munsch, who scream. '' '''Cathy Munsch: '''THESE HAMSTERS, GUNDHAM TAKE THEM AWAY! ''A tall boy with a long purple scarf comes out and laughs: 'Gundham: '''HA HA! My Dark Devas of Destruction shall rule this wild island! '''Junko: '''Oh my God, he's that crazy breeder. '''Tom: '''Crazy?! I think he's awesome! '''Claire: '''He totally fell for him. '''Gundham: '''I am Gundham Tanaka, also known as The Forbidden! I shall win upon the challenges this wildness will offer me! '''Cathy Munsch: '''Just. Take. Them. Away. ''A charming blonde girl arrives. Everyone gasps, it's the princess of Novoselic. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Our lady Sonia Nevermind, princess of Novoselic! ''Taka bows down. 'Taka: '''It's an honor to compete with you, my princess! '''Sonia: '''Please, please, there's no need for all this formality! Treat me like a normal person. ''A guy with a green jumpsuit and pink hair follows Sonia. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Former Ultimate Mechanic, Kazuichi Soda! '''Kazuichi: '''SONIA, I LOVE YOU! '''Sonia: '''I'm sorry, you are? ''Gundham steps in and turns to Kazuichi. 'Gundham: '''CLOSE YOUR RATCHED MOUTH AND SPARE US FROM THIS PUNISHMENT! '''Kazuichi: '''Dude, what the fuck are you saying?! ''Suddenly, someone plays an electronic guitar from inside the yacht. An energetic girl and a photographer come out. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Our former Ultimate Musician and famous singer and guitarist, Ibu- '''Ibuki: '''Wait, wait! I-B-U-K-I M-I-O-D-A! Put it together and what do you get? '''Kanon: '''Nikki Grahame's phone number? '''Ibuki: '''IBUKI MIODA! '''Leon: ''(excited) Your music rocks! I always wanted to try being a musician too! '''Ibuki: '''Thank you so much! ''Kanon looks at Leon and Ibuki with anger. Cathy Munsch: 'Well known as former Ultimate Photographer and because of her Twitter and Instagram accounts, Mahiru Koizumi! '''Crim: '''I swear, I thought you were Chanty Binx for a second '''Mahiru: '''Um... ok.... ''The last yacht arrives with the remaining contestants. Someone is moaning. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Huh '''Mondo Owada: '''What the fuck ''The person moans again. While the others laugh, the person comes out and is a blonde girl with a pink dress. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Our um, moaning, Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma! '''Miu: '''FUCK YES, BITCHES. HERE I AM MAKING YALL CUM WITH MY PERFECT APPEARANCE. '''Taka: '''Please, no need to swear this much! I'm asking you to control your language! ''Miu raises her eyebrow. 'Miu: '''Who the fuck even are you? But jeez, you really excite me! Where is your big dick?! ''Taka doesn't know how to respond. Mondo steps in. 'Mondo: '''Hey, do as he said! '''Miu: '''Oh my fucking God, you're even bigger than expected! ''Miu moans again and even louder than before. Suddenly, a girl appears and with a kick she throws Taka and Mondo into the water. 'Chihiro: '''Oh my, guys! Guys! '''Tenko: '''Neo Aikido is always the answer against degenerate males! ''She turns to Miu. 'Tenko: '''I heard you screaming! Were they molesting you, Iruma?! '''Miu: '''No... '''Cathy Munsch: '''Welcome to the Ultimate Aikido Master, Tenko Chabashira! ''Tenko turns to the camera and smiles. 'Tenko: '''I'm doing this for you, Yumeno! I will defeat rusty males for you! ''Suddenly, a girl with a long skirt and dressed as a maid comes out. '' '''Cathy Munsch: '''Hello, Kirumi Tojo, Ultimate Maid. '''Kirumi: '''I'm honoured to be here. May I ask, where are the dormitors? '''Cathy Munsch: '''As if in a summer camp, there are the two houses with 14 beds each. '''Kirumi: '''Thanks. ''Kirumi leaves, Cathy realizes her true intentions just a little later. 'Cathy Munsch: '''CAN SOMEONE FUCKING STOP HER, SHE'S GOING TO CLEAN ALL THE RUSTY ROOMS! ''She turns and finds a tall boy with green hair looking at her. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Oh, Rantaro Amami, I didn't know you arrived. '''Rantaro: ''(laughs) This place seems fun and also all the people here are really funny. '''Tom: '''I'm having a crisis right now. '''Crim: '(rolls eyes) ''Stop being turned on with all the males you see for fuck's sake. '''Tom: '''Um, it's not my fault if we're in heaven right now. ''Another blonde girl arrives, some of them already know her due to her popularity. Miu: '''Ew a basic. '''Kaede: '''Um '''Cathy Munsch: '''Ultimate Pianist is here, Kaede Akamatsu! '''Kaede: ''(smiles) I will please everyone with my talent! '''Miu: '''You're going to please everyone with your big sugartits, right? '''Kaede: '''Please, stop. '''Leon: '''Another musician, that's awesome! ''Kanon looks at Kaede with even more anger. ------'CONFESSIONAL '(a bathroom) Kanon: 'So this is a confessional where I can share my thoughts, right? Ok so WHY THE FUCK THERE ARE SO MANY MUSICIAN GIRLS HERE CONSIDERING LEON LOVES MUSIC TOO AAAAAAAAAAH! I NEED TO KICK THEM OUT! ''Kanon gasps. 'Kanon: '''Oh shit, I hope Leon won't see this. ------''The last three contestants come out and the last yacht leaves. A girl with platinum blonde hair and a yellow coat comes in and raises her hands. 'Angie: '''Nyahaha! Good morning! God and I are happy of being here. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Welcome to Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist. '''Crim: '''Oh my God, we have a bad history with someone called Angie. '''Mahiru: '''I have seen your sculptures! I find them amazing! '''Angie: '''Thank you! God helps me, I'm just his mere vessel. ''A short guy with purple hair screams towards the camera. '''Kokichi: ''(smiles) Momota! Here I am now, safe and sound! '''Cathy Munsch: '''Say hi to Kokichi Oma, the- '''Kokichi Oma: '''The Ultimate Supreme Leader himself! '''Kazuichi: '''Yo, stop saying bullshit! '''Kokichi: '(cries) ''But that is true! I'm the leader of a secret evil organization with more than 10,000 members! '''Mondo: '''No fucking way... '''Sonia: '''But if it's secret, why did you say it on national television? ''Kokichi smirks. Kokichi: '''But you can trust me though? '''Kaede: '''I'm confused. '''Miu: ''(rolls eyes) As always, you dumb bitch. '''Tenko: '''Please, Iruma, stop! ''The other guy is tall with long blach hair and his mouth covered by a balaclava. '' '''Cathy Munsch: '''And you're Korekiyo Shinguji, you're- '''Korekiyo: '''I'm the Ultimate Anthropologist. '''Mukuro: '''What is that about? '''Korekiyo: '''Mainly folklore but preserving other customs too. Honestly, I find pretty exciting how traditions continue throughout genetrations and also gradually evolve. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Huh, ok. And this is it! ''Cathy turns towards the camera. Cathy Munsch: 'Our 23 contestants will fight for the million dollars! Now, everyone gather towards the dormitories. ''Dormitory Area '' ''The 23 contestants are outside the camp houses. Cathy places them all together and decides the two teams. ''Killer Bass [http://sstory-time.wikia.com/wiki/File:TDIParticipants.PNG and '''Screaming Gophers]. ------'''CONFESSIONAL' Korekiyo: 'I love this place. I really need to explore the forest out there some time. I want to know ALL about its customs and traditions, considering it's so close to Hawaii. Maybe Angie's house? Some plot twist in the distance? I don't even know, the possibilities are endless! Dear sis, if you're watching me, I just want you to know that I- ''Suddenly, someone knocks at the door really loud. It's Miu Iruma. 'Miu: '''YO, WHO IS IN THERE, I NEED TO SHIT! '''Korekiyo: ...a's I was saying, I just want you to know that I- 'Miu: '''OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, YOU SILENT BITCH! ''Korekiyo reluctanctly opens the door. 'Miu: '''Oh for fuck's sake, finally. '''Korekiyo: '''As you wish... ''Korekiyo leaves and Miu almost pulls down her pants but covers the camera in the confessional first. ------''The teams split and they all gather at each camp house. '' Killer Bass Camp House '' ''The 8 girls of the team are discussing. 'Sonia: '''Kirumi, I'm so happy you managed to clean all of this! '''Kirumi: '''It's no problem, even though I feel like I went against the rules but I just... need to clean. '''Mukuro: '''It's your talent, after all. '''Crim: '''Ok bitches, I'm gonna be Head of Household. '''Claire: '''Crim, this isn't Big Brother. '''Crim: '''I don't care. '''Kaede: '''Girls, we need to think about a strategy for the upcoming challenges. '''Angie: '''God agrees! '''Miu: '''As long as the other team bows down to me when the next challenge starts, I don't care. '''Mukuro: '''We have to talk with the boys about the strategy too. '''Claire: '''What are they even doing now? '''Miu: '''Probably a dirty threesome. ''Meanwhile, in the boys room... 'Kokichi: '''Hehehe! So many beds! '''Kazuichi: '''And there are only 3 guys in this team. '''Mondo: '''Why the fuck are you jumping on the bed like a litle kid. '''Kokichi: '''Hey mountain, a leader needs to have fun too! '''Mondo: '''WHO DID YOU CALL A MOUNTAIN?! ''Kokichi laughs and Kazuichi restrains Mondo. 'Kazuichi: '''Yo, stop! Jeez, it's just the first day and we're already fighting. '''Mondo: '''Why don't you take a shower instead, dude? '''Kokichi: '''Hahaha, Kazuichi smells! '''Kazuichi: '''What the fuck! ''Cathy Munsch, who is watching the scene from the camera, rolls her eyes. Screaming Gophers Camp House ''The girls are talking. Kanon is staring at Ibuki, who is currently playing her guitar. '' '''Ibuki: '''And this is one of my best! '''Tenko: '''Tenko is really amazed by your talent! ------'''CONFESSIONAL Ibuki: '''Story of my life time! A man once told me that my face was so pretty that I could have been a dancer but I denied and said "but I want to be a musician! I love music!" and he said "but you can also listen to music while dancing" and I said "but I want to totally live it and play something!" and he said "But you can come to me and learn dance, I can teach things real good" and I was just creeped out and tried to run away but he kept chasing me until he was arrested because he was a local pedophile on the loose so they rewarded me with a guitar and I was just so happy I screamed so much that my aunt is deaf in her left ear now! Ha ha ha ha! ------'''Kanon: ''(annoyed) But it shouldn't be too difficult to play a guitar. '''Ibuki: '''Well, you do need practice and try not to mess up the keys because it isn't as easy as it looks, but anyone with training and patience can make it! '''Junko: '''Wonderful speech! '''Mahiru: '''Can I take a picture of your guitar? '''Ibuki: '''Okie-dokie! ''Kanon grits her teeth. ------'CONFESSIONAL' Kanon: 'I need to do something! Ibuki is trying to control the team and I just can't let that happen, if she becomes leader and becomes closer to Leon I will..... UGH! I need to kick her out as soon as possible if she keeps going on like this. ------''Meanwhile, in the boys' dormitories... Chihiro and Taka are talking on their own while Tom, Rantaro, Gundham and Leon are staring at Korekiyo, who just tied his hair to one of the beds and kept singing. 'Leon: '''Is he on fucking drugs? '''Rantaro: '''Come on, it can't be that bad... '''Tom: '''Is it his weird way to ask for a blowjob? ''Gundham turns to Tom. 'Gundham: '''Fool! How can you consider such things? '''Tom: '''Um, I'll have you know some people are in some weird shit and when they want something they do some pretty weird stuff. ''Chihiro and Taka join the conversation. 'Chihiro: '''Hey guys, what do you think is gonna be our first challenge? '''Taka: '''I wonder if it's gonna be some kind of sport... '''Leon: '''I hope so. ''Some time later, Cathy Munsch orders them to go to the highest peak of the island where the first challenge is going to take place. Cliff - Top - 1 On top of the cliff, the 2 teams are awaiting for Cathy Munsch, who just arrived with a brown haired girl. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Welcome everyone to the first challenge! I have with me the former Ultimate Swimming Pro, Aoi Asahina! '''Aoi: '''HIIIIIIII! I'm here to monitor you guys for this aquatic challenge! '''Mahiru: '''For God's sake... '''Angie: '''Nyahaha! God is always by our side! '''Cathy: '''You have to jump from this thousand-foot cliff and land on the safe zone. If the participant landed on the right spot, their team will gain two points. If they don't they will gain only one point. If they decide to leave the challenge and go to the beach, where the others will have to go if they jumped, the team will lose two points. ''Everyone complains. 'Kaede: '''But how can you expect us to jump from this high?! It's too dangerous! '''Cathy Munsch: '''And that is why Miss Asahina is with us, to let you guys see that is very easy to do this. '''Mondo: '''That's because she's a fucking champion in swimming! '''Aoi: '''Come on guys! It's not that difficult, oh and the winning team will receive donuts! To eat with me! ''Aoi jumps and successfully lands on the right spot. Cathy and someone else clap. 'Cathy Munsch: '''See? There's nothing to worry about. And now, let the challenge begin! ''Korekiyo steps out. 'Korekiyo: '''I'm not doing this. '''Leon: '''Come on dude, we're gonna start with fricking a number under zero. '''Korekiyo: '''I won't risk my health because of this. Bye. ''Korekiyo leaves the challenge. The other grit their teeth. 'Kirumi: '''Actually, it's a fair fight now. '''Taka: '''Well, true, we're 12 and you're 11... '''Miu: '''Yeah, you cheating ass bitches! ''Kanon suddenly screams. 'Kanon: '''I WILL NOT LOSE THIS CHALLENGE BECAUSE WE HAVE -2 POINTS RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO JUMP AAAAAAH! '''Leon: '''NO, KANON, WAIT! '''Kanon: '''I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU, LEON! ''But it's too late, Kanon runs and jumps off the cliff. She also successfully lands on the right spot, managing to bring a tie in the two teams (0 vs 0) The Screaming Gophers cheer and this triggers the Killer Bass. 'Angie: '''I have to do this, for God and for my team. '''Crim: '''You go girl! ''Angie starts to run and jumps off too and it is as she is floating while reaching the water. She hits the right spot too. ------'''CONFESSIONAL Mondo: 'How the fuck did she even manage to do that?! She was literally floating! ------''Angie emerges from the water and laughs. 'Angie: '''Nyahaha, thank you God! '''Kanon: '''Does your God even have a name? '''Angie: '''Of course! He's Atua! Oh, seems like we have to reach the beach. Nyahaha byeonara! ''Angie leaves and is later followed by Kanon too, who doesn't know what to say. ''Screaming Gophers contestants left 0 vs Killer Bass contestants left 2 Cliff - Top - 2 Taka: 'Ugh, we need to gain more points, I'm ready to go! '''Chihiro: '''Are you sure?! '''Taka: '''Of course. For the team's sake. '''Tenko: '''Tenko agrees with the male scum, we are going! ''Tenko and Taka jump off, the latter not hitting the right spot while the former does. 'Kaede: '''That's bad, they're one point above us. '''Kokichi: '''What do you suggest, Miss Akamatsu? '''Kaede: '''Um, that someone has to jump! '''Crim: '''I'll do it, God will give me the strength. '''Claire: '''Crim, what the actual fuck. '''Crim: '''SHUSH, GOD IS SPEAKING TO ME. AAAAAAAH! ''Crim runs and jumps off but doesn't hit the right spot. '''Crim: '''FUCKING SHIT TRIGGERED AAAAAH! ''Screaming Gophers contestants left 3 vs Killer Bass contestants left 3'' 'Kokichi: '''Mmh, someone should just jump now. '''Claire: '''Kirumi and I will go. '''Kirumi: '''Um...if I can ask, why? '''Claire: '''Because I don't want to fucking lose? We already don't have an extra member to begin with? '''Kokichi: '''Yes, that's the spirit! Nishishi! '''Mondo: '''That's a weird ass laugh. ''Claire drags Kirumi and they both jump, but sadly they miss the right spot. 'Sonia: '''It shouldn't be this difficult, right? '''Kazuichi: '''Miss Sonia, I will follow you through the depths of hell! '''Miu: '''Why the fuck are you copying that weirdo from the other team? ''Sonia and Kazuichi jump and Sonia manages to hit the right spot while Kazuichi doesn't. Gundham watched everything and grits his teeth. 'Gundham: '''That demon tries to copy me and is molesting poor Sonia, I shall go. '''Tom: '''Wait, I'm coming with you! '''Rantaro: '''If you guys go, I'll go too. ''Tom is excited. 'Tom: '''WE SHOULD JUST GO AAAAAH! ''The three guys jump. Tom and Rantaro miss the spot while Gundham does. The Screaming Gophers cheer. ''Screaming Gophers contestants left 7 vs Killer Bass contestants left 8'' '''Rantaro: '''Jeez, that's cold.. '''Tom: ''(winks) I can warm you up, if you want. '''Rantaro: '''Huh, maybe we should go to the beach first... '''Tom: '''YAY A NUDIST BEACH, LET'S GO! '''Rantaro: '''No, that's not what I meant! ''At the top the Killer Bass are cheering. Kaede: 'Guys, that is amazing! '''Kokichi: '''Do you think Mondo can lift me up and both jump? '''Mondo: '''What the fuck are you saying?! '''Miu: '''HA HA HA! I knew you were into gay shit! '''Mukuro: '''Please... '''Mondo: '''It's time to jump though... ''As Mondo prepares to jump, Kokichi jumps on his back and they both fall, missing the right spot. 'Miu: '''If Tsumugi was here, she would've said they were OTP. '''Kaede: '''True.. ''The Screaming Gophers are panicking. '' '''Leon: '''Kanon managed to do it so I should do the same! '''Mahiru: '''I honestly like more to take pictures of places like this than living them.. '''Ibuki: '''Ibuki is full of energy now! She has reached the maximum power, it's time to jump! '''Mahiru: '''Wait, you can't be serious! '''Junko: '''Oh my Lord, just jump already. ''Junko pushes Mahiru off the cliff. The latter screams and is followed by Leon and Ibuki. Ibuki hits the right spot while the other two miss. 'Ibuki: '''Yahooo! '''Mahiru: '''I can't believe she just pushed me off! '''Leon: '''Yo, we can't deny it wasn't funny though. ''Suddenly, Ibuki is thrown into the water again. Mukuro decided to jump too and hit the right spot. ''Screaming Gophers contestants left 11 vs Killer Bass contestants left 12'' 'Cathy Munsch: '''The challenge reached its peak! Only 4 contestants and 2 from each team! What is going to happen now? '''Kaede: '''I think we should just jump all together now. '''Chihiro: '''True, no need to be afraid now considering no one wants to leave. '''Junko: '''Tom and Taka are waiting for us. '''Miu: '''Ugh, I will get all wet.... not that it's a bad thing. ''Kaede rolls her eyes at Miu's statement and the 4 guys jump, leaving no one at the top. The suspence is strong but no one manages to hit the right spot... 'Cathy Munsch: '''And the challenge is over! With 14 points against the 13 points of the opponent team, KILLER BASS win the challeneg! ''The Killer Bass cheer and Aoi greets them. 'Aoi: '''DONUTS FOR THE TEAM TONIGHT! ''They leave and suddenly Korekiyo arrives. 'Korekiyo: '''I finally made it, what did I miss? ''The Screaming Gophers look at him with anger. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Tonight, at the campfire ceremony, one of you will leave the island. Cast your votes in the confessional by 9 PM. ------'''CONFESSIONAL 'Mahiru: '''I should be mad at Junko for what she did to me but at least I managed to let my team gain at least a point, instead of someone else... --------------------------- ''Kanon violently votes, saying some gibberish. --------------------------- 'Tom: '''I should probably vote him but I wonder if Rantaro and Gundham will do the same... --------------------------- '''Korekiyo: '.....the team shouldn't have a person like her in the group. --------------------------- The rest of the team silently votes. ------ Campfire Ceremony - Night The Screaming Gophers are sit near the docks, waiting for the ceremony to start. Cathy Munsch arrives with a plate and 9 marshmallows. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Welcome to the campfire ceremony, Screaming Gophers. Tonight, one of you will leave the island by walking through the Dock of Shame. If you receive a marshmallow, you will be safe but if you don't, you will be eliminated. Now, let's start. ''Cathy Munsch gives the marshmallow to Gundham, Leon, Chihiro, Mahiru, Junko and Tom. '' '''Tom: '''Oh my Lord. ''The marshmallow is then given to Rantaro, Tenko and Taka. 'Tom: '''Phew. ''Kanon is irritated, Ibuki is shocked and Korekiyo is emotionless. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Kanon, you're safe. ''Kanon smirks and looks towards the two teammates. 'Ibuki: '''I'm confused. '''Korekiyo: '''I have no words. ''A few seconds pass but the suspence is strong. Then... 'Cathy Munsch: '''Korekiyo, the tribe has spoken, you are forced to leave. ''Ibuki cheers as she eats her marshmallow. A display shows up and shows - 10 votes / -1 vote / - 1 vote. '' '''Kanon: '''Who the fuck dared to vote me?! '''Tenko: '''It was probably some degenerate male. '''Ibuki: '''Ibuki is shocked too! ''Korekiyo stands up. 'Korekiyo: '''I thought I was useful. '''Tom: '''Bitch, why you always lyin' '''Junko: '''Mmh oh mah Gawd '''Rantaro: '''Useful? Because of you with started with -2 points! '''Korekiyo: '''Meh, get over it. '''Leon: '''Dude we totally will considering you're going away now. '''Korekiyo: '''You'll probably lose now. Bye. '''Kanon: '''Bye Felicia. ''Korekiyo walks through the Dock of Shame and leaves. From the woods near the campfire, we see two figures watching the scene. They're Kokichi and Kazuichi. 'Kokichi: '''Nishishi, interesting. '''Kazuichi: '''Ok so can we leave now, Sonia is waiting for me. '''Kokichi: '''Fine, the new alliance is formed now. We just need to convince Mondo into joining us. '''Kazuichi: '''What is even the point of all of this. '''Kokichi: '''Because the boys' alliance should live. If something happens and the team loses, we should eliminate one of these 3 people. Kaede Akamatsu, Angie Yonaga or Claire. '''Kazuichi: '''What the fuck?! ''Kokichi smirks and laughs. The ending shows Cathy Munsch walking on the dock. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Stay tuned for the next episode! And let despair, drama and discord hit you! This is TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Total Drama Island" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off